


Long Live the Reckless and the Brave

by srslyitsnina



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie is a barista and a playwright, F/F, F/M, Jane and Racetrack are roomates, Jane is far away from home, M/M, Racetrack is Korean, Spot and Davey are roomates, Spot is italian, crutchie and jack are roommates, let the playwrights sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: long live us.





	1. Chapter 1

Follow the story about six college people:

•a Korean, trying to find his way back to his native land.

•an Italian learning to love.

•a Polish boy trying to find what his calling is.

•a bi artist seeing that inspiration is everywhere.

•a disabled barista becoming more confident in himself

And finally,

•a girl, who has no idea what she’s getting into.


	2. Melt Your Headaches and Call It Home

 

. Charlie Morris, or _Crutchie_ , as he was lovingly called by his friends and his Ma,  was getting ready for college. He had graduated less than four months ago and was accepted into the same college his adopted brother, Jack, and his best fried Anthony (Racetrack) were accepted into. It was great.

However, there was a slight problem: they couldn’t share a dorm or an apartment together. Rent was through the roof in the area near the college, and the dorms didn’t have dorms made for three people, and since Crutchie and Jack were _legally_ brothers, they would get a dorm together, while Race was stuck with some random person. Which Racetrack didn’t seem to mind, according to him.

But it _terrified_ Crutchie and Jack, because Race has always been with them, and their own dorm was across the hall, though. So he wasn’t that far away. They found out a week before school began, that his dorm-mate was a girl, named Jane. That was it. And that she wasn’t from New York.

Racetrack also had an objective to be the loudest, most annoying person, in the room. (Think Jack Barakat from All Time Low, or that one kid, Jared Klein-something from summer camp.) Crutchie feared that if a person, who wasn’t accustomed to the _special_ type of person Racetrack Higgins was, that person would run for the hills. (Quite literally, their college was nestled in front of some beautiful hilltops.)

”I’m so ready to meet my _mate_ ,” Racetrack said with a sly smile.

“Shaddup, I just hope she’s hot,” Jack said, which earned him a punch in the arm by Cructhie.

The three boys stopped at Race’s dorm, and Jack knocks twice. Nothing. Jack knocked twice again, and nothing. 

“I got it, man,” Race said, going in front of Jack and unlocking the door with his room key, opening it, to reveal an empty room.

 The bed to the left was a bit messed up, most likely due to the unknown girl laying on it. Her laptop, however, was there and opened, the screen was paused during the theme, showing the boys that she had been watching, _woah_ , Criminal Minds, Crutchie’s favorite show. 

“Well, this is me,” Race sighed. 

“Don’t think I’ll kiss you like in some romcom,” Jack chuckled.

”Yeah, yeah, yeah, go on,” The Korean boy replied, walking the other boys out the door.

”I know that this seems pretty known and cheesy,” Crutchie said, peering at Race through the doorframe. “But if you ever need anything, anything at all, we’re rigjt down there,” he said, pointing to the end of the hall, indicating his and Jacks’ dorm.

”Yep, thanks,” Race replied. “See you later,” he said and then the other two boys were off to their dorm. While on their way, they failed to notice a blonde girl walking past them and into Race’s dorm. Once, the turned the corner, Race went back into his room and laid on his bed.

-

As Jane was walking to her dorm from the cafeteria on campus, she passed two boys, one had caramel brown hair and pants with paint splatters, the other had sandy blonde hair and a crutch.

She arrived at her dorm, taking notice of the wide open door, she knocked on the doorframe. “Um, hi, I guess you’re Anthony,” she said timidly.

Race got up. “Yes, you must be Jane,” he said, walking over to her and holding out his hand, which she accepted and shook. “That’s me,” she said, chuckling and letting go of his hand.

“Do you have any nicknames, like do you go by Tony or Andy?” Race chuckled, “Well, funny that you mention it, I actually go by Racetrack or Race, that’s what my friends call me. Anthony is just too formal,” he said and she nodded, but she also looked very confused.

“It’s a very long story and I’m hungry, so I’ll explain later, wanna walk to the cafeteria with me,” he offered. “Do you know if they have coffee at the cafeteria,” she asked. “Because I’m tired and I can’t nap until I have everything unpacked.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said, gesturing to the door. She laughed and followed him out, thanking him, while he held the door for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment the song name of the title.  
> (Hint: it’s pop punk.)


	3. Hey Look Ma, I Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brit and an Irishman walk into a dorm room. Banter ensues.

David Jacobs stepped into the dorm with his suitcase in hand, taking in a breath of air. It still seemed unreal that he was going to college in the US, it felt like a weird dream. However, he never wanted to wake up.

His parents moved from the life they loved in Poland to the daunting Ireland, where they felt their future kids could have a successful life. Which paid off, because his twin sister, Sara is a head-editor for an online newspaper, his younger brother, Les was doing well in school and had a promising future ahead of him, and David is going to school in New York. It was all so amazing. 

His phone rang, it was his mother, as evident by his phone showing _Mamo_ , along with a picture of her and him in Dublin. He quickly answered it, as to not leave his mother waiting.

“Hey, Mom,   _przybyłem_ , tell Les and Papa that  I said goodnight,” David said, pacing the small floor, stopping with his back to the door. After a goodbye, David hung up, when all of a sudden, a voice spoke from behind him, startling the Polish boy.

“Well, a British and an Irish are dorm-mates, that sounds like a start to a joke, don’t you think,” said a boy with jet black hair and chiseled features. He seemed to be Italian, but David wasn’t sure.

He was shorter than David, the unknown boy just above David’s shoulder. David also took in more of the others’ appearance. The other boy  was wearing a black hoodie patterned with skull emojis around it. He also had a singular lip ring on his bottom lip, to the left, and he had his right ear pierced with a small black ball.

David stuck out his hand to the new boy. “I’m David Jacobs, your roommate,” he spoke, hoping that his new roommate wasn’t going to be an awful person.

”I’m Luca Deti, your roommate but please, call me Spot,” the other boy said, shaking the hand. “So, let me guess, you’re from Dublin?”

David shook his head. “Galway,” the other boy replied by humming the chorus of _Galway Girl_ by Ed Sheeran. “If we’re going by the logic that everyone is from a popular city, you’re from London,” he said, chuckling slightly.

”Nah, I’m from Bristol,” Spot said, sitting down in his bed, not before grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. David assumes that the conversation was over, so he sat on his bed, looking at his phone as well. 

Not long after, Spot spoke up. “Hey, don’t you think it’s weird that although there’s so many students here, we got paired up? I mean, I think they intentionally put together two European students. I fell like they went ‘Oh, fuck. We have two students from Europe! How can we help them fit in? Aha! Put them together,” Spot exclaimed, earning a grin from David.

“Anyways, I’m hungry, so I’m heading to the cafeteria if you want to join me,” said the Italian, getting off of his bed and heading to the door, stopping at the door frame, to wait for David’s response.  David nodded and followed him out the door.

-

They made it to the cafeteria, which only had a handful students in, they were eating and talking to one another. Spot looked  around, until his eyes landed on a Korean boy, who looked around his age. He was pretty cute, if Spot was telling the truth. 

The boy was sat down a little ways across the room, sitting next to a blonde girl with glasses. She seemed to be showing him something on her phone, when the boy  looked up, he was staring straight at Spot.

”So, what are you getting,” David said, making Spot tear his eyes away from the Korean to focus in David.

”Oh, um, I haven’t decided,” Spot distractedly said, looking at the menu, but not forgetting about the pretty boy he just saw.


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Race sat next to Jane, half listening to a story about her siblings (she has three and she’s the oldest.) but fully looking at the beautiful boy that had walked in. He had on a black hoodie and he looked like a punk wannabe, but in a hot way.

The companion next to Race’s new interest, however, he was a completely different story. The boy was taller and dressed more professionally, wearing a button up and jeans that _must_ have been ironed before, because they had no wrinkles.

“... And then he says ‘not with my umbrella, you don’t,” Jane finishes the story, seemingly unaware of Race’s lost interest in her story. 

There’s a pause and Race realizes he should probably say something, but the other boy is so pretty, Race can’t help _not_ looking at him. It was as if the unknown person was sculpted by the gods. That’s how attractive the other was. So _very_ attractive.

“Hah, yeah,” Race trailed off, hoping it wasn’t too obvious he wasn’t paying attention. But Jane called out his bluff immediately.

 “That last part never actually happened, it’s actually from Meet the Robinsons,” Jane said. She tensed up, almost immediately after, in realization. “Am I talking too much? I’m so-“

 “No, no,” Racetrack quickly cut her off. “I just saw this really cute guy. It has absolutely nothing to do with you,” he said, subtly pointing the pair across the room. 

“O-oh,” she breathed, and took a closer look at them. “Are those jeans ironed,” she said, referring to the companion of the hoodied boy.

 “That’s what I was thinking,” Race exclaimed. “I mean, who irons jeans” He asked incredulously and turned to look at her. They both let out a chuckle. She brushed back her blonde hair and got up.

“I’m gonna grab some coffee, do you want me to get you anything?” 

He thought about it for a quick moment and shook his head. “No, but thank you, though.” She gave him a wide smile and shrugged.

“Not a problem,” she said, and with that, she walked off. 

* * *

Jane was not playing matchmaker, she wasn’t. She just wanted coffee and to tell the unknown boy that her roommate thought he was cute. It just so happens that the boy was in the general direction of the coffee area. _Coincidence_ , she thought.

She walked up to the pair of boys and tapped the boy in the hoodie. He turned around, after that, so did his companion. “Hi, you don’t know me but my roommate over there thinks you’re cute,” she said and pointed over to Race, who was oblivious to the conversation and pointing. 

”Oh, really,” he asked, hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks. “I’m Jane,” she said, talking to the pair. “Sorry, I just had to tell you, and your companion was  looking rather confused, so to clear the air, I thought telling my name would help,” she rambled.

“You’re fine,” the boy in the pressed jeans said. “I’m David and this” he said, gesturing to the other boy. “This is Luca.” The interesting boy, Luca, stuck out his hand and she accepted, and did the same thing to David.

 “Nice to meet you both,” Jane replied, smiling. “I like your jeans, David. Did you iron them, by any chance?”

 “I-uh, yes,” David was bright pink in the cheeks. “I did iron them. I thought it would make a good first impression and I thought it looked nice.” 

“They do,” she said, quickly reassuring the taller boy. “They really do, but if you'll excuse me, I need to refill my coffee. It was nice meeting you both,” she beamed.

“Oh, sure,” Luca said. “Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you as well, Jane,” David said.

And with that, she went to the coffee machine. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Chill, body, I’m getting you coffee, don’t shut down on me now_ , she thought.

* * *

Spot cleared his throat once he and David got to their dorm. “That was,” he paused. “An experience.” 

David laughed in response. “But, you have to admit, the boy was cute,” he said. “Sadly, he’s not my type,” he chuckled.

 “Him and Jane were cute,” Spot shrugged. “She’s just seems too nice for my taste. The boy however,” he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows. 

David scoffed in disbelief and mock. “Well, if I wasn’t gay, I’d totally ask her out. She seemed sweet. The boy looked, I dunno, _too_ not my type.”

 “That doesn’t make any sense,” Spot shot back, whacking David with his pillow. David spluttered, quickly grabbing his own pillow and  started to hit his roommate back. 

This went on for a solid fifteen minutes, creating a mess within the space of the dorm. However, the boys didn’t care. They were too busy becoming best friends.

 _Not too bad for a first day_ , thought Spot. _Not_ _bad at all_.

* * *

 

It had been about three-ish hours, but Jack and Crutchie had finally finished unpacking all of their clothes, knick-knacks, and decor for their dorm. They were done. They could finally rest.

 Jack groaned and flopped down onto his bed, while Crutchie slowly sat on his own bed. “It took forever, but we did it. Fucking finally,” Jack moaned.

 Crutchie laughed, scrolling through his phone. “Hey, are you hungry?”

 “If I say yes, _which I am_ , that means we have to walk somewhere, and I just laid down, so, no. I’m not hungry,” Jack reasoned.

 “Liar,” Crutchie called out. “We need to try grab a pizza at Peralta’s Pizza Place before rush hour and I need to ask about my shifts at the coffee shop.”

Crutchie had snagged a jobs a barista  at a small coffee shop near the college, and it just so happened to be next to Peralta’s Pizza Place, a small restaurant that Ma would take Jack, Crutchie, and sometimes Race to. The shop was owned by a former detective and his wife, a former lieutenant, who both worked for the NYPD. They had become close friends with Ma over the years, and they were ecstatic to learn that the boys were going to the college next to their restaurant.

 “Now, you know that you still have to pay for your pizza,”  Mrs. Peralta had said, her eyes glinting with humor, Crutchie remembered. “However, the above room is available for you boys, but for studying _only_ ,” she said, mostly to everyone, but mostly to Jack, who stuttered an unintelligible response. 

“And the snacks in the back room are available for you guys, as well,” Crutchie remembered Mr. Peralta had shouted from the other room.

 “I’m inviting Race as well,” Jack said, waking Crutchie from his flashback. 

“Okay,” Crutchie replied.

* * *

 

Race looked at his phone which just buzzed.

**Jacky Boy: we’re heading to PPP. you in?**

**Race Higgz: can I invite my dorm mate? she’s not from here and I think that you guys would be good friends with her.**

**Jacky Boy: sure**

 “Hey Jane,” he said and she looked up from her laptop. “My friends and I are heading to get some pizza, would you like to come with?”

She shook her head. “Thank you, but I need to start folding, putting away my clothes and finish unpacking. And I’m not that hungry after my snack at the canteen.”

**Race Higgz: i’ll meet you out in the front.**

**Jacky Boy: what about your dorm mate?**

**Race Higgz: she has to finish unpacking so she can’t come**

**Jacky Boy: k**

He nodded his head in response. “Anytime, I’ll be out for around two hours or so.”

 “Okay,” she said. “Have fun!”

 He thanked her and headed out to meet his friends at the front entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time, no see! I auditioned for my town’s production of Newsies but didn’t get a callback. 
> 
> I also went to my first prom a week ago and it was super fun!
> 
> I also saw Finding Neverland and it was AMAZING!! (It also reawakened my love for Peter Pan✨)
> 
> Special thanks to @penzyrome. No reason, I’m just thankful she puts up with me. Go check out her stuff. ‘The Art of Slaying Giants’ is her latest fic and I highly (!!) recommend it!
> 
> If you would like to know what I’m up to (Mostly nothing) follows my tumblr @agent-jacobs!


End file.
